mindhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
David Fincher
David Fincher is a director and executive producer on Mindhunter. Career Producer *''Lange'' (????) *''Mank'' (2020) *''Mindhunter'' (2017-2019) *''Love, Death & Robots'' (2019) *''House of Cards'' (2013-2018) *''The Girl in the Spider's Web'' (2018) *''Love and Other Disasters'' (2006) *''Lords of Dogtown'' (2005) *''Ticker (short)'' (2002) *''Powder Keg (short)'' (2001) *''Star (short)'' (2001) *''The Car Thief and the Hit Man (short)'' (2001) *''The Follow (short)'' (2001) *''Chosen (short)'' (2001) *''Ambush (short)'' (2001) Director *''World War Z 2'' (????) *''Mank'' (2020) *''Mindhunter'' (2017-2019) *''Gone Girl'' (2014) *''Calvin Klein: Downtown (short)'' (2013) *''Justin Timberlake Ft. Jay-Z: Suit & Tie (short)'' (2013) *''House of Cards'' (2013) *''The Girl with the Dragon Tattoo'' (2011) *''The Social Network'' (2010) *''Madonna: Celebratio - The Video Collection'' (2009) *''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (2008) *''Zodiac'' (2007) *''George Michael: Twenty Five'' (2006) *''Nine Inch Nails: Only (short)'' (2005) *''Video Hits: Paula Abdul (short)'' (2005) *''Hewlett Packard: Constant Change (short)'' (2004) *''Panic Room'' (2002) *''A Perfect Circle: Judith (short)'' (2000) *''Madonna: The Video Collection 93:99'' (1999) *''Fight Club'' (1999) *''Ladies & Gentlemen: The Best of George Michael'' (1999) *''The Game'' (1997) *''Levi's: The Chase (short)'' (1996) *''The Wallflowers: 6th Avenue Heartache (short)'' (1996) *''Se7en'' (1995) *''Levi's: Restaurant (short)'' (1994) *''Aerosmith: Big Ones You Can Look At'' (1994) *''The Best of Sting: Fields of Gold 1984-1994'' (1994) *''The Rolling Stones: Love Is Strong (short)'' (1994) *''Dangerous: The Short Films'' (1993) *''Coca-Cola: Blade Roller (short)'' (1993) *''Michael Jackson: Who Is It (short)'' (1993) *''Madonna: Bad Girl (short)'' (1993) *''Nike: Instant Karma (short)'' (1992) *''Alien3'' (1992) *''George Michael: Freedom! '90 (short)'' (1990) *''Madonna: The Immaculate Collection'' (1990) *''Wire Train: Should She Cry (short)'' (1990) *''Billy Idol: L.A. Woman (short)'' (1990) *''Iggy Pop: Home (short)'' (1990) *''Billy Idol: Cradle of Love (short)'' (1990) *''Madonna: Vogue (short)'' (1990) *''Neneh Cherry: Heart (short)'' (1990) *''Paula Abdul: It's Just, the Way That You Love Me, Version 2 (short)'' (1989) *''Aerosmith: Janie's Got a Gun (short)'' (1989) *''Madonna: Oh Father (short)'' (1989) *''Paula Abdul: Cold Hearted (short)'' (1989) *''Don Henley: The End of the Innocence (short)'' (1989) *''Paul Abdul: Forever Your Girl (short)'' (1989) *''Madonna: Express Yourself (short)'' (1989) *''Roy Orbison: She's a Mystery to Me (short)'' (1989) *''Gipsy Kings: Bamboléo, Mixed Version (short)'' (1989) *''Jody Watley: Real Love (short)'' (1989) *''Paula Abdul: Straight Up (short)'' (1989) *''Gipsy Kings: Bamboléo (short)'' (1989) *''Martha Davis: Tell It to the Moon (short)'' (1988) *''Paula Abdul: It's Just, the Way That You Love Me, Version 1 (short)'' (1988) *''Steve Winwood: Holding On (short)'' (1988) *''Steve Winwood: Roll with It (short)'' (1988) *''Ry Cooder: Get Rhythm (short)'' (1988) *''Jody Watley: Most of All (short)'' (1988) *''Johnny Hates Jazz: Shattered Dreams (short)'' (1988) *''Johnny Hates Jazz: Heart of Gold (short)'' (1988) *''Sting: Englishman in New York (short)'' (1988) *''Bourgeois Tagg: I Don't Mind at All (short)'' (1987) *''Colin James Hay: Can I Hold You? (short)'' (1987) *''Foreigner: Say You Will (short)'' (1987) *''Loverboy: Love Will Rise Again (short)'' (1987) *''Martha Davis: Don't Tell Me the Time (short)'' (1987) *''The Outfield: No Surrender (short)'' (1987) *''Loverboy: Notorious (short)'' (1987) *''Mark Knopfler: Storybook Love (short)'' (1987) *''The Hooters: Johnny B (short)'' (1987) *''Patty Smyth: Downtown Train (short)'' (1987) *''Eddie Money: Endless Night (short)'' (1987) *''Wire Train: She Comes On (short)'' (1987) *''Howard Hewett: Stay (short)'' (1986) *''Now That's What I Call Music 7'' (1986) *''Stabilizers: One Simple Thing (short)'' (1986) *''The Outfield: Everytime You Cry (short)'' (1986) *''Jermaine Stewart: We Don't Have to Take Our Clothes Off (short)'' (1986) *''The Outfield: All the Love in the World (short)'' (1986) *''Rick Springfield: Dance This World Away (short)'' (1985) *''The American Cancer Society: Smoking Fetus (short)'' (1985) *''The Beat of the Live Drum'' (1985) *''The Motels: Shock (short)'' (1985) *''The Motels: Shame (short)'' (1985) *''Rick Springfield: Celebrate Youth (short)'' (1985) *''Rick Springfield: Bop 'Til You Drop (short)'' (1984) Directed Episodes Season 1 *Episode 1 *Episode 2 *Episode 9 *Episode 10 Season 2 *Episode 2.1 *Episode 2.2 *Episode 2.3 External Links * * es:David Fincher Category:Crew